


Solo Dios sabe

by Sierra Roo (SoySierra)



Category: El Marginal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoySierra/pseuds/Sierra%20Roo
Summary: Pastor le dijo que pensara y como él tiene muy en cuenta todo lo que le dice, piensa y piensa. Se queda acostado boca arriba mirando el techo y piensa. Escavia con los muchachos y piensa. Se mete una línea y sigue pensando. Hasta que llega un momento, después de tanto pensar, que llega a una conclusión.





	1. Un susurro

Pastor se inclina hacia atrás, Diosito lo sigue, lo empuja, lo agarra de la remera, le aprieta los brazos, los hombros. Se le tira encima, no le deja alternativas. Sabe que no puede dejarle alternativas, que si se las deja Pastor las va a tomar. Entonces se apura y no le deja ninguna. Su boca está sobre la de él, la busca, la recorre con el coraje que le dá el haberlo tomado desprevenido. Es rápido, brusco, torpe. Se sabe rechazado entonces se apura. Se apura, porque sabe que si Pastor no piensa, él tal vez tenga una oportunidad..

-¡PARÁ, LOCO!¡PARÁ..!

Pastor lo empuja con una violencia que debería estar reservada para otros. Para sus enemigos. No para Diosito que es amigo y que haría lo que fuera por él.

-¡Bueno! ¡No te enojés! ¡Es un besito de amigos nomás!- Le sonríe de medio lado. Le muestra esa sonrisa difícil, la que se esfuerza por esbozar cada vez que el otro lo rechaza.

Pastor lo mira descreído, escupe al suelo. Está enojado, es evidente, pero no está tan enojado como antes. Como las primeras veces. Esas veces en que de la bronca lo tiraba al suelo después de haberle dado una trompada. Ésta vez hay algo diferente. Diosito no está muy seguro de qué es diferente pero lo hay.

-Siempre es lo mismo con vos. Estamos hablando lo más bien y te pones así. ¿Vos no entendes que me causa rechazo lo que haces?

En el taller solo quedaban ellos dos. Pastor le hablaba mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Tenes que pensar un poco antes de hacer las cosas. No te podes imponer así, como un animal. La próxima pensá, boludo, pensá..

Pastor se aleja todavía protestando. Diosito lo ve irse sentado sobre uno de los escritorios. No puede decirle nada. Habría querido, pero no puede. No sabe muy bien por qué. Quizá es porque algo en la forma en que se lo dijo le hizo acordar a Marito. Pero no está seguro. Tendria que hablarlo después con el psicólogo para entender.

Lo importante del asunto, es que Pastor le dijo que pensara y como él tiene muy en cuenta todo lo que le dice, piensa y piensa. Se queda acostado boca arriba mirando el techo y piensa. Escavia con los muchachos y piensa. Se mete una línea y sigue pensando. Hasta que llega un momento, después de tanto pensar, que llega a una conclusión.

*

-Bueno a ver ¿Que te pasa ahora?

Pastor termina de enjabonarse con rapidez. No quería estar ni un segundo de más en esas duchas. Habría preferido esquivar a Diosito, pero el pibe parecía tener un imán para su persona. Donde sea que fuese se lo encontraba. No quería problemas, menos ahora que había podido encontrarse con su hijo y comprobar que estaba bien, pero la mirada insistente del otro había terminado por colmarle la paciencia.

-Nada, tranca, yo ya entendí todo..-Diosito le muestra esa sonrisa estúpida y Pastor no puede evitar atajarse.

-¿Qué entendiste, boludo?¿De qué hablás?

La mente del Borges trabajaba de maneras misteriosas.

-¡Nada! Que ya entendí lo que me quisiste decir la otra vez con eso de imponerme. Ya entendí que no te gusta eso. Tranquilo que no lo voy a volver a hacer..

Diosito se mete debajo de la ducha y no dice más. Pastor habría podido estar tranquilo si no viese que la estúpida sonrisa del otro no se iba de su cara. Con temor a una posible represalia, se asoma al pasillo para comprobar que no hubiese nadie. No sería la primera vez que los Borges se cobraban una venganza sometiendo a alguien en las duchas. Sin embargo, todo parecía normal. Amaya custodiaba la entrada con gesto aburrido.

-Che! ¡No te asustes que no te voy a hacer nada! Nosotros somos amigos, no te olvides. Yo no soy de esos, rencorosos.

Diosito había captado sus temores haciendo gala de su aguda percepción. Pastor lo mira receloso. El rubio termina de enjuagarse, con soltura, agarra la toalla y se la pone alrededor de la cintura dispuesto a irse, sin embargo antes de salir se le acerca. Pastor se prepara mentalmente para rechazarlo pero el otro ni siquiera lo toca. De pronto, la expresión del Borges se torna seria

-Yo te voy a esperar a vos. El tiempo que necesites ¿Sabes?- Se lo dice muy despacito, en un susurro que puede ser negado después, como si nunca hubiera existido. Pero existe y Pastor lo escucha.

Él no tiene tiempo ni siquiera para insultarlo. Diosito se va y el que queda pensando en esta ocasión es él.

Continuara..


	2. Pánico

El ajetreo de la villa llega hasta los pabellones. Gritos, puteadas, objetos que salen despedidos...

 

-¿Me querés decir que es ese quilombo?-Marito deja las cartas sobre la mesa con expresión fastidiada.-Escuchame pibe, anda a ver en que andan esos monos. Me tienen las bolas llenas estos negros ¡Pero, ya no se puede estar tranquilo acá que siempre hay algo..!

 

Diosito deja a su hermano puteando y enfila ligero para las rejas. No tenía una buena mano así que cualquier excusa era buena para rajar antes que tener que pagar. Además le picaba la curiosidad, los de la Sub21 habían estado demasiado tranquilos ultimamente. Tarde o temprano alguna se iban a mandar. Dicho y hecho.

 

-Che, ¿Sabes que pasa ahí?

 

Sandro volvía con expresión horrorizada del patio.

 

-Nada, parece que los guardias agarraron a uno queriendo fugarse. Ahora lo quieren educar pero los de la Sub21 no los dejan...

 

A Diosito le causa cierta gracia. Era raro que alguien intentara fugarse de San Onofre. Sin la complicidad de los guardias, del director o de su hermano, era practicamente imposible. Las leyendas de fugas eran bellas pero imposibles.

 

Diosito se mete entre el gentío a fuerza de empujones y codazos. Quería ver con sus propios ojos a ver quien era el gil que se le había ocurrido esa boludes. Le cuesta llegar. Parte de los guardias estaba intentando sacar al pibe del patio para darle a solas y la otra parte hacía de escudo para que los de la Sub21 no se les fueran encima. Estaba listo para unirse a la histeria colectiva cuando lo vió y entonces la sonrisa se le borró de la cara.

 

 

*

 

Pastor se despierta sobresaltado por el dolor. Una vez, cuando era chico, el caballo de su abuelo lo había pateado. Afortunadamente, no le había dejado más que el moretón pero el dolor había sido intenso.

Eso es lo que siente ahora, pero en lugar de sentirlo solo en el abdomen lo percibe por todo el cuerpo. Como si un grupo de caballos le hubiese querido dejar su recuerdo a fuerza de patadas.

 

-¡Ah!

 

Intenta incorporarse pero pronto se da cuenta de que no es buena idea. Posiblemente tenía las costillas rotas. Siente un agudo vertigo producto del esfuerzo. Tiene algo humedo en la cara ¿Sangre? Se mira las manos. Si, sangre. En sus manos, su remera...

 

-Tranquilo, tranquilo..

 

La voz proviene de su espalda. Le habría gustado darse vuelta pero en su estado era una tarea titánica. Busca situarse en tiempo y espacio. Estaba recargado sobre alguien, el par de piernas que tenía a los lados de la cadera lo atestiguaban. ¿Amigo o enemigo? Las piernas largas, los shorts rojos...

 

El impulso es más rápido que su sentido común. Por un segundo, el pánico le gana al dolor..

 

-¡DEJAME! ¡SALÍ DE ACÁ!

 

-Pará, pará, loco pará..

 

El dolor vuelve con toda su intensidad como reprochandole la estupidez de querer moverse. Diosito le hablaba con una voz demasiado cerca de su oído. Estaba en clara desventaja. Herido y con Diosito a sus espaldas, nada bueno podía salir de eso.

 

-Shh! Te va a hacer mal si te movés así..

 

Pastor se siente atrapado. De un momento a otro nota que le falta el aire. No puede respirar. Necesita aire, una ventana, una salida, pero en ese cuarto no hay nada. Diosito parece percibir que algo raro le pasa porque no deja de pronunciar su nombre.

 

-Pastor, ¿Me escuchas?¿Te acordás lo que te dije? Pastor..

 

Pastor se ahogaba. La habitación le daba vueltas. Un cuarto sin ventanas, sin rejas, con una puerta de metal solida, dura. Imposible salir, imposible escaparse, se iba a morir ahí en ese cuartito del infierno, solo, olvidado por todos...

 

Un dolor nuevo lo saca de la vorágine desesperada de sus pensamientos. Diosito le apretaba los hombros y le decía algo ¿Qué le decía?

 

-¿Te acordás lo que te dije en las duchas? Decime, loco ¿Te acordás?

 

Pastor se obliga a focalizarse. Aún se sentía mareado pero Diosito es insistente en su pregunta. Se la hace una y otra vez. Es evidente que no va a dejarlo en paz hasta que responda.

 

-Me dijiste..

 

Siente la boca pastosa por la sangre. Escucha su propia voz quebrada, débil...

 

-Si, ¿Qué te dije?¿Te acordás lo que te dije?

 

La presión en sus hombros va cediendo. El cuarto poco a poco deja de dar vueltas. Pastor cierra los ojos y busca recordar. Hace un esfuerzo para que el recuerdo aparezca en su mente.

 

-Me dijiste, que me ibas a esperar...

 

La risa de Diosito sale como un suspiro. Como si por un segundo el miedo lo hubiese consumido a él también y ahora quisisese ocultarlo.

 

-Si, loco. Te dije eso...

 

*

 

Se quedan un momento en silencio. Uno intentando controlar su respiración, el otro conteniendola por temor a que las cosas volviesen a descontrolarse. Por unos segundos, el silencio se vuelve una presencia más entre los dos.

 

-Dejame..-La voz de Pastor se oye más estable, controlada. Diosito vuelve a respirar con normalidad.

 

Pastor busca moverse hacia adelante, salir del abrazo del rubio, poner distancia. El dolor le aguijonea el pecho ante el esfuerzo, pero no le importa.

 

-Bueno, bueno, dejá que te ayude..-El menor de los Borges se mueve con dificultad. Maniobra su cuerpo para colocarse en un costado.

 

-Tenía miedo de que te ahogaras..-Dice a modo de justificar la posición en la que se encontraban.-Una vez vi un tipo ahogarse con su propia sangre. Lo habían cagado a palos. Se fue a acostar y le vino así como un..-Hace la mímica de una convulsión- Y se murió, re feo..

 

Pastor lo escucha a medias, demasiado concentrado en afirmar su espalda contra la pared. Cada centímetro que avanza es un calvario. Cuando logra afianzar su posición, mira a su alrededor. Busca patrones en las paredes que le permitan saber donde se encuentra. No hay ventanas, una sola puerta de hierro, sin rejas. La situación era clara: Aislamiento. Le extraña no haberse dado cuenta antes...o tal vez, si se había dado cuenta y por eso su desesperación de hallarse con Diosito en ese lugar. La mirada de Pastor vuelve a recorrer el lugar hasta centrarse en Diosito. El rubio lo miraba con el labio partido y un moretón en la mejilla.

 

-¿Qué te pasó a vos en la cara?

 

-Nada, cuando salté a defenderte comí yo también. Igual la saqué barata..-Dice, apuntando con el rostro en su dirección. Definitivamente, Pastor había ligado la peor parte.

 

-Alto bardo se armó por tu culpa. Saltaron los de la sub21 también a defenderte, los guardias no sabían de quien atajarse primero. Parece que sos muy querido acá..-Tan pronto como le sonríe una mueca de dolor cruza sus facciones.

 

Pastor no puede evitar que un dejo de culpa lo invada de repente. Se sentía mal por lo que sus acciones habían causado en otros. Pero no podía ablandarse ahora. Menos con Diosito y tan pocos metros de distancia para poner entre los dos.

 

-Yo no les pedí nada.-Yo no te pedí nada. Le habría gustado decir. Pero sonaba demasiado cruel. Incluso para sus estándares. No necesitaba que el otro se pusiera violento.

 

-Mas vale que no. Vos no pedís nunca nada...pero aca nos tenés a todos los giles a tus pies.

 

Diosito hablaba medio sonriendo, como si se tratara de una broma, pero Pastor no era ningún gil. Sabía la verdad que escondían las palabras del menor de los Borges, al menos en lo que a él se refería. Le habría gustado encararlo, cortarle el mambo enfermo que tenía con él. Pero estaba demasiado agotado. Agotado de estar siempre en guardia, de tener que rescatarse, de estar siempre midiendose. Así que por esa vez la dejó pasar..

Continuará...


	3. Lucas

-¡Che! ¡No te duermas!  
  
Pastor se sobresalta. No se había dado cuenta de que cabeceaba. El dolor lentamente daba paso a un sopor difícil de ignorar. Sus músculos poco a poco se relajaban producto de la fatiga.  
  
-¿Por qué?¿Qué pasa?-Se escucha a sí mismo como si hablara desde un lugar lejano. Como si no fuese él quien pronunciara las palabras sino otro.  
  
-¡Che!-Diosito le zamarrea la pierna buscando llamar su atención.- No jodas con eso que es peligroso..  
  
Pastor busca centrar su atención en él. Le cuesta horrores, pero el contacto con el otro lo devuelve a la realidad.  
  
-Te pegaron en la cabeza. Es como con los chicos. No podes dejar que se duerman..  
  
Pastor sonríe de medio lado. El rubio podía ser muchas cosas, pero en esa ocasión tenía razón. No tenía registro de que tan grave había sido el daño, por lo que entrar en coma era una posibilidad. Por esa razón, no podía quedarse dormido.Tenía que distraerse.  
  
-Si me cuidas tanto te voy a tener que contratar de niñera.-Replica aún algo ido, pero poco a poco volviendo a focalizarse.-¿Y vos que sabes de chicos?  
  
-Nada. Pero la Gladys siempre me decía eso cuando me daba algún golpe. La Gladys es la mujer de Marito. Ella me crió..¡Che!-Diosito vuelve a sacudirlo, Pastor había vuelto a cabecear.  
  
-Estoy despierto, estoy despierto..-Dice, como si a fuerza de repetirlo fuese verdad.-Yo tengo un hijo ¿Sabes? Lucas se llama...- Tan pronto como las palabras salen de su boca, Pastor se arrepiente. Claramente no estaba en sus cavales como para compartir esa información con alguien más de la cárcel. Mucho menos con Diosito.  
  
\- Si, ya sé..-Dice el otro con expresión afable.-Bah, me imaginaba. Es el pibito que te vino a ver la otra vez con la licenciada..  
  
Pastor no responde. Claramente buscar ocultar esa información era un gasto de tiempo innecesario. Era lógico que los Borges iban a sumar dos más dos. Ema se había arriesgado mucho al meter a su hijo al penal.  
  
-Por eso te quisiste escapar ¿No? Porque lo extrañás...  
  
Es una pregunta simple. Esperable. Inocente. Diosito no sabía nada de él, de sus circunstancias. Del calvario que había tenido que pasar con su hijo a cuestas. Aquella pregunta denotaba un escenario esperable, una conclusión lógica. Sin embargo, para Pastor la pregunta adquiría otro significado. Hasta el momento le había gustado decirse que su hijo era el principal motivo de su accionar, el faro que lo guiaba en ese calvario. Pero...  
  
¿Extrañaba realmente a Lucas?  
  
….  
  
El “Si” no era inmediato. La afirmación salía de él luego de una valoración consciente. La respuesta más honesta sería “Debía extrañar a Lucas.” Él era su padre, era todo lo que tenía, el chico no tenía la culpa de tener unos padres de mierda. Porque eso lo tenía bien claro. Era un padre de mierda. Igualito al suyo propio. Adicto, inútil. Incapaz de hacerse cargo de sus pobres decisiones. ¿En qué pensaba cuando lo trajo al mundo?  
  
De Lucas sabía poco y nada. Los recuerdos de cuando era bebé estaban teñidos de amargura, de noches de insomnio, de llantos, de frustración, de desengaño...  
  
La realidad, la amarga realidad que había procurado esconder de sí mismo hasta ese momento, era que no conocía a Lucas verdaderamente. No sabía que dibujitos miraba, que juguetes le gustaban, como tomaba la leche. El verlo con Ema aquel día había confirmado sus sospechas. No sabía nada de Lucas y Lucas no sabía nada de él. No había ningún reconocimiento, ninguna familiaridad entre los dos. Ya no podía engañarse...  
  
En ese instante, es como si algo muy dentro de él comenzara a resquebrajarse. Pastor pasa una de sus manos por su rostro. Un sudor frío corre por su espalda. Siente su garganta cerrarse. No quiere quebrarse, no ahora. No puede ser vulnerable..  
  
Diosito parece percibir su angustia, entonces coloca una de sus manos en su hombro.  
  
-Tranka, vas a ver que va a salir todo bien.- Al ver que el otro sigue cabizbajo, continúa.- Yo a mi viejo lo perdí cuando era pibe y mi mamá no estaba mucho. Por eso es que te digo que me crió la Gladys, viste. Pero bueno, yo nunca me olvidé de ellos. Fue difícil, pero a pesar de lo que pasamos salió todo bien...  
  
Se mantienen en silencio unos instantes. Las palabras adquieren una extraña resonancia en la pequeña celda. Pastor levanta la cabeza, lentamente pasea su vista por el entorno que los rodea hasta depositarla significativamente en el Borges. Entonces Diosito parece caer en la cuenta..  
  
-Bueno, lo de estar preso es circunstancial. A tu pibe no le va a pasar, va a ser más vivo que nosotros...  
  
Mientras el otro se atropella para encontrar excusas. Pastor no puede evitar que una pequeña sonrisa atraviese sus facciones. A pesar de su torpeza, internamente agradecía el intento de consuelo. En ese momento, por primera vez, se encontró agradecido de no estar solo en ese lugar.

 

Continuará..

 


	4. Inusual

-Nada, che. Parece que se olvidaron de nosotros...-El rubio se habia puesto de pie colocando su oído en la puerta.

 

En ese lugar no había modo de calcular el tiempo, pero Pastor podía adivinar que varias horas habían pasado. Ninguno de los guardias se había presentado para darles comida ni agua. Ningún sonido proveniente del pasillo.

La última vez que había estado en el buzón había transcurrido por lo menos un día antes de que lo sacaran. No le extrañaría que con lo que había hecho lo dejaran un tiempo más. Sin embargo la presencia de Diosito lo inquietaba. Era sumamente inusual que Mario no lo hubiese liberado...

 

-¿Y vos que haces acá?- Diosito lo mira como si de repente se hubiese vuelto loco. Ante el gesto de profundo desconcierto del otro, Pastor se obliga a aclarar. -Acá, conmigo. ¿Por qué te pusieron acá?

 

Se suponía que el castigo de estar en aislamiento, era justamente eso, el estar aislado. No solo a nivel físico sino social. No podía entender que se les había pasado por la cabeza a los guardias para meterlos a los dos en esa pequeña celda. A menos que...

 

-Ah..-Diosito se pasa la mano por la cabeza en un claro gesto de nerviosismo. Lentamente, vuelve a su lugar contra la pared. Parece profundamente incómodo.-Ni idea..

 

-No te creo.- Pastor lo mira escrutandolo. Demasiados años en la fuerza le habían enseñado a detectar mentiras.-¿Qué sabés?

 

-¡Nada! ¡Ya te dije que nada, loco! Parecés un rati con el interrogatorio..-Diosito se remueve inquieto en el lugar. Mueve espasmódicamente las manos. Algunos de sus gestos comenzaban a denotar la abstinencia. Pastor se irrita, estar metido en ese agujero con un adicto no le mostraba una perspectiva demasiado alentadora.

 

-Andá a cagar, pelotudo. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor ni me hablés, no digas nada..

 

\- Si, si que no te hable. Siempre ofendido el señor. No se le puede decir nada. Mejor no me hablés vos a mi. Ni gracias después de todo lo que hice por vos..

 

Pasan unos segundos en silencio, ambos ofuscados. Cada uno rumiando su propia bronca. Pastor no solía tener reacciones tan infantiles pero estaba harto..de las mentiras, del ocultamiento, de su situación, del dolor que volvía de a intervalos.

 

Desde luego que la paz no iba a durar mucho.

 

-No se, como yo salté por vos, pensaron cualquiera los gatos, no se que se imaginaron..-Diosito hablaba atropelladamente, comiendose las palabras. -Pero yo no soy así ¿Sabes?. No soy lo que ellos piensan. Nada que ver. Vos sos mi amigo, y yo.. ¿Vos sabés eso, no?-Buscaba su mirada como esperando una aprobación.

 

-¿Qué cosa tengo que saber?-Pastor se perdía. No siempre podía seguir los desvaríos del Borges.

 

Diosito se queda momentaneamente sin palabras. Algo muy similar a la desesperación se podía leer su mirada, como si hecho de que Pastor no tuviera aquella cosa clara lo lastimara profundamente.

 

-Que no soy ningún violin.-Dice finalmente luego de un suspiro, susurrando las palabras, como si hubiese algo peligroso en decirlas en voz alta.-Que yo no soy eso. Que no quiero eso. Tenes que saberlo. Yo no..

  
  


-Ya lo sé.-Lo corta el otro, y extrañamente nota que no está mintiedo.-Ya lo sé, loco.Ya lo sé..- Pastor le sostiene la mirada como intentando hacerle ver su honestidad.

  
  


Entonces sus suposiciones era acertadas. Los guardias también habían percibido que detrás de la entrega del Borges se ocultaba algo más. Algo que ni el propio Diosito podía definir. Ponerlos a los dos en el buzón era una manera de castigarlo doblemente. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso...

Más alla de los besos, Diosito había tenido varias ocasiones para irse de mambo, aquella dichosa fiesta una de ellas. Con el efecto de las drogas el rubio podría haber tomado ventaja. Sin embargo, no lo había hecho. Pastor tenía la sospecha de que lo que le pasaba al Borges era mucho más complicado que una simple atracción sexual. Que era algo con lo que ninguno de los dos parecía capaz de lidiar.

  
  


 


	5. El buzón

El buzón te enfrenta con tus propios demonios. No sé necesita de una tortura física, de un brutal castigo. Es tan simple, tan básico que hasta da cierta decepción. El infierno no es una escenografía grandilocuente, no son fuegos de artificio, trabajos forzados, objetos punzantes. El infierno son cuatro paredes y una puerta cerrada.  
  
Pastor no encontraba posición. La cabeza le trabajaba a mil. Pensaba en su hijo, en Ema y en la responsabilidad que le hacía tomar, en su escape frustrado, en las cosas que podría haber hecho para evitarlo, en Lunati, en la inminente posibilidad de que su identidad fuese descubierta, en Diosito y su obsesión..  
  
-¡Bueno, ya está ¿No?! Podes parar un poco de mirarme..-Pastor se remueve nervioso en el lugar. El pecho le dolía horrores.  
  
-Bueno, ¡Perdón, perdón!¡Que sensible que estamos!- Diosito se gira dándole la espalda- ¿Así está bien o querés que llame a los guardias para decirles que me saquen porque estás incómodo?  
  
-Que pelotudo que sos..-Pastor pone la cabeza entre sus manos aguantándose la frustración. Era consciente que era injusto desquitar su bronca con Diosito. Que el pibe, a pesar de su intensidad y su desequilibrio, lo quería. Pero eso no evitaba su mal humor.  
  
-Es que a veces me haces acordar a alguien. Él tampoco hablaba mucho y se acovachaba como vos. “El doc,” le decíamos..-Sonríe de medio lado- Era mí amigo.-Dice finalmente y hay algo en la forma de expresarse del Borges que denota cierta nostalgia.  
  
-¿Qué pasó con el?-Se obliga a preguntar Pastor. Mantener una conversación se le presentaba como la opción más sensata para no perder la cordura. Sin embargo, Diosito a quien siempre le sobraban las palabras, es sorprendentemente escueto en su respuesta.  
  
-Se fue- Responde simplemente y por un rato no habla más. Pastor comprende que es un tema sensible. A pesar de eso, la respuesta lo intriga. Si barajaba bien sus cartas tal vez podría haber una esperanza para él. Si “el doc” efectivamente había escapado, tal vez hubiese otra forma de salir de San Onofre.  
  
-Nunca habías hablado de él.¿Lo largaron o..?.-Deja la pregunta suspendida en el aire esperando que el otro capte. No quería ser demasiado directo, pero tenía que saber. Diosito tarda unos segundos en responder. No le devuelve la mirada, demasiado concentrado en una mancha en su remera.  
  
-Nah, yo lo ayudé a escaparse.- Dice, orgulloso de su logro y luego – Se escapó como te querés escapar vos, sin mi. Mira que yo no soy gil. Bien que te cortaste solo eh, te lo tenías bien guardadito, me lo podrías haber dicho al menos...  
  
Pastor, quien esperaba el reclamo antes (mucho antes), tiene la respuesta ya lista en los labios.  
  
-Vos pensas eso. Pensás que me quería cortar solo, que soy tan garca. ¿Queres que te diga porque no te dije, eh? O preferís seguir contándote los cuentitos que armás..  
  
Diosito recula. Como hermano de Mario, no está acostumbrado a que lo encaren, a que le doblen la apuesta. Pero con Pastor es diferente, siempre es diferente. Pastor no parece verlo como el “hermano de” sino solo como Diosito. Lo respeta pero no le teme. Tal vez es eso lo que lo atrae de él..  
  
-¿A vos no te dieron las transitorias hace poco?- El otro asiente. La intervención de Molinari, aunque valiente, no había durado mucho en aquel corrupto mundo.-Bueno, entonces ¿Para que mierda te vas a querer ir conmigo si ya tenes la libertad ahí? Además, no te conté nada por otro motivo..  
  
-¡Porque la careteas conmigo, pero resulta que al final no confias en mi!-Diosito seguía sumergido en su mundo de traiciones. La herida de haberse enterado de que su amigo iba a dejarlo sin siquiera decirle, aún lo lastimaba. Si los guardias no lo hubiesen capturado antes, de seguro ya sería un hombre libre y él se hubiese enterado por el diario del lunes.  
  
-No, no confío en vos tenes razón y ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque sos un adicto! ¡Porque te zarpas en merca y la boconeas!  
  
Pastor se sorprende de su propio arrebato. Aquello no había sido planeado. De hecho, hubiera sido más sencillo calmar al otro con falsas palabras de amistad “Si, confío en vos, vos sos mi amigo.” Pero no, la verdad, una verdad que solo era capaz de ver en ese momento, le había ganado a cualquier intento de estrategia.

  
Sabía que estaba siendo un hipócrita. Que hasta no hacía mucho, él también podría haber entrado en esa categoría. Pero al ver la manera en que el otro consumía, le había traído tantos malos recuerdos que no podía evitar sentir rechazo. Por momentos, se veía tan reflejado en él que se inquietaba. Ahora lo comprendía. Diosito era la viva imagen de sus propios excesos.

  
Diosito se rasca la nariz por acto reflejo. El cuerpo comenzaba a pedirle a gritos la próxima dosis. En el fondo sabe que el otro tiene razón, pero se siente tan traicionado y herido al saber que no tiene la confianza de Pastor..

  
Entonces hace lo que suele hacer en esas situaciones, cuando algo lo lastima y lo supera: Atacar. De un momento a otro, está sobre Pastor tratando de callarle las verdades, tratando de hacerle saber que puede confiar en él, que le había dado todo, que hasta había arriesgado su vida por él...

  
Pastor se defiende como puede, medio tirado en el suelo, con manos que apenas pueden hacer el esfuerzo de sujetarlo. Busca ir hacia la cara del Borges pero no puede hacer mucho desde su posición. Sus heridas le reclaman a gritos la brusquedad de sus movimientos. Por un segundo, todo es confusión entre los dos, hasta que..

  
Las manos de Diosito estan sobre su cuello. ¿Cómo era posible que Pastor no valorara todo lo que había hecho por él ?¡Si lo había recomendado con su hermano, le había hecho ganar buena guita, lo había salvado! Las manos apretaban cada vez más, al punto que Pastor deja de luchar ¡Si lo había hecho su mejor amigo!

  
El silencio envuelve la celda. Por unos momentos, no hay nada más que ellos dos en el mundo. Se miran a los ojos. Pastor se sabe muerto, nada puede frenar la locura de Diosito y entonces siente una extraña paz. Después de todo, ese iba a ser el final, sin familia que lo extrañe, ni su hijo ni su madre lo recordarían. Ema podría superarlo, solo habían estado juntos unas semanas, podría hacerse cargo de Lucas mejor que él..

  
La falta de oxigeno lo adormece. El dolor en su pecho pierde su fuerza. Las preocupaciones se vuelven ecos distantes de un pasado que pronto va a dejar de pertenecerle.

  
Ya casi no siente dolor, solo paz.

  
Pelea con su hermano por una pelota. A Fernando nunca le había gustado el futbol pero siempre quería lo que él tenía. Mamá interviene para separarlos..

  
En su trayecto hacia la puerta de salida, su padre pasa a su lado y le revuelve el pelo. Parece apurado. Él piensa que es porque se le hace tarde para ir a trabajar...

  
Gatilla, una, dos tres veces. Observa la figura humana sobre la cartulina con atención. Disparos certeros, ninguno letal. Pasa el exámen.

  
“Mirá Miguel, es tu hijo, Lucas.” Él lo hizo. Hizo a ese bebé. Un extraño orgullo lo invade..

  
Sangre, en sus manos, en sus piernas, las paredes ¿Dónde se encuentra?. Sirenas, sirenas muy cerca. Un chico ¿Lucas? Le alcanza un celular. No es Lucas...  
  
El sonido de rejas cerrarse lo sobresalta. Está encerrado, muerto, no hay salida de San Onofre. Pero afuera tampoco, no hay a donde ir, ningun lugar. No puede respirar, no va a dejar nada, nada, todo se oscurece...  
  
Se ahoga..  
  
La boca de Diosito está sobre la suya..  
  
Otra vez, una vez más, pero en esta ocasión ya no lo rechaza. Aire. Diosito le da vida y Pastor se aferra a una posibilidad. No entiende ni quiere entender. Solo sabe una cosa Diosito ofrece y él toma. Busca, se empeña con las fuerzas que le quedan a un nuevo comienzo..

  
El aire vuelve a él a través de una bocanada que le lastima la garganta. Pastor está aturdido. Todos sus sentidos buscan volver en sí al mismo tiempo. El aire llena poco a poco sus pulmones y duele...  
Al principio no capta las voces, voces que se oyen lejanas pero que pronto se transforman en gritos. No comprende qué sucede, por qué Diosito ha cedido su mortal agarre ¿Por qué lo ha salvado?. Hasta que de pronto, una voz se siente más cerca que las otras y es en ese momento que comprende..  
  
¡Fuego!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Recien acabo de terminar la primer temporada de la serie y me encantó la relación entre Diosito y Pastor. Ambos personajes muy ricos y complejos. Mis respetos a Aelur pionera y creadora de este fandom en ao3. No tengo manera de mandarte mp, pero si lees esto quiero que sepas que tu trabajo hizo que tambien me animara a mi pequeño aporte aca.   
> En fín, si alguien lee, le agradezco el apoyo, y sino, bueno...yo me divierto! jeje


End file.
